paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paw Patrol Meets Minecraft Chapter 4
Paw patrol meets Minecraft Chapter 4 Invasion: The next day while all the pups were having their free time, Ryder took his PC to the mechanic to get it fixed. Mechanic: Hmm… let’s see… maybe if I… Ryder: What’s the problem Mr. Mechanic? Mechanic: The truth is that… Ryder: Yes… Mechanic: There is no problem Ryder, the PC is fine. Ryder: Wait…what? Mechanic: I can’t seem to find any faulty parts or any burnt ones. Ryder: But… it was overheated and exploded yesterday. Mechanic: Hmm… maybe it was just a simple malfunction. Ryder: So there’s nothing wrong with it? Mechanic: Yup, it’s all good. Ryder: Thanks. Mechanic: Your welcome Ryder, whenever you need me, I’m always just a few houses away. Ryder: Okay, I’ll see you around then Mr. Mechanic. Mechanic: Bye Ryder. Ryder then takes his PC back to the Lookout but while he was heading there, he began to think why his PC had not have had any damage after the previous day and it only happened when Chase installed extra mods and what was that mysterious wave light that flowed across the sky while he was at Mr. Porter’s. Ryder felt that they were all connected somehow and that his PC may have something inside it that caused this. When Ryder arrived back at the Lookout, he went up to his room and settled down his PC on his desk. He then began to think on whether or not he should allow the pups to use his PC ever again. Ryder: *thinking* Well… my PC is fine, thank goodness. However, the explosion from the PC and that nothing is wrong with it is still too good to be true. Anyways… since nothing is wrong with it, I will play Minecraft right now. Ryder then turns on his PC which starts off like normal but when Ryder clicks on the ‘Minecraft’ application, the game didn’t respond but instead a text popped up stating, “Minecraft cannot be started right now, please try again later” Ryder: What? Hold on… this can’t be right, let me try again. Ryder tried time after time and even restarted his PC several times but it never worked, Minecraft just didn’t seem to respond. Ryder: Hmm… what’s going on with the PC? The Mechanic said that nothing was wrong, maybe… There was a knock on the door and Ryder went to answer it. Ryder: Yes?... oh hey Chase. Chase: Sorry to bother you but I just wanted to find out about… Ryder: About what? Chase: Well… the PC is it working? Ryder: it is working just fine but somehow… it won’t allow me to play Minecraft. Chase: What? Ryder: Yea, that’s weird don’t you think? Chase: I do but what did the Mechanic say? Ryder: He told me that there was nothing wrong with it. Chase: Try it again. Ryder: I did for the past few hours and even restarted the PC several times. Chase: So it didn’t work huh… Ryder: Yea… Chase: Sorry for disobeying you and ruining the game for everyone. Ryder: It’s fine. Chase: Now what should we do? Ryder: Maybe we could… Chase: Wait? Ryder: That’s one solution but I was thinking… Chase: What? Ryder: Actually I had no idea on what we were going to do. Chase: So we wait? Ryder: Yea. Chase: So… you wanna go and play ‘tag’? Ryder: Yea, I think that would be… *his pup-pad rings and he answers it* Hello, Ryder here. Mayor Goodway: Ryder I need your help urgently. Ryder: What’s wrong Mayor Goodway? Mayor Goodway: My car got stuck in some vines while I was driving in the jungle, I need the Paw Patrol. Ryder: Don’t worry Mayor Goodway, no job is too big, no pup is too small. Mayor Goodway: Thanks Ryder. Chase: An emergency? Ryder: Yup, come on Chase. *calls the other pups on their pup-tag* Paw Patrol, to the Lookout. That night, after their mission the pups were exhausted and were happy to be in their home once more as the jungle was surely not a place for pups. As Ryder was about to head to his room he heard a rustle of leaves coming from the trees nearby. Ryder: Hello? Who’s there? There was no reply. Ryder: Probably my imagination, had quite the day today. As he turned to leave, he heard the rustle again, this time a little louder. Ryder: *says to himself* This is strange, I’ll go check. Ryder then moves towards the noise and was peering into the darkness trying to see if anything was there only to stop halfway after hearing a sorrowful moan coming from between the trees. Ryder: Hello…? Ryder honestly didn’t know what was there but he forged on until he could make out a shadow of it barely and taught that there was someone that was lost. Ryder: Hey there… who are you, are you lost? I’ll help you if you need, no need to be afraid. The figure seemed to have noticed him as it’s shadow grew larger as it neared and Ryder was ready that it might be a small child that was lost or even an animal from Farmer Yumi’s farm but to his horror, the figure jumped out at him with outstretched arms ready to grab him but Ryder screamed and dodged to the side avoiding this creature. Ryder: WHAT…!? The creature continued to advance towards Ryder with its arms ready to attack but Ryder continued to dodge the attacks. When Ryder tried to run around it, the creature spun around and punched Ryder in his right arm causing him to yell out in pain and crash to the ground. Ryder then continued to back up until he hit a rock and realized that there was nowhere to go and as he stared at the creature, his eyes filled with terror, he prepared for what was going to happen next when a sound could be heard and a net flew in the air and landed on the creature, trapping it. Chase’s net. Chase: RYDER! *rushes to his side* are you okay?! Ryder: Yea Chase, I’m fine now… thanks to you. Chase: What happened? Ryder: I heard a sound in the trees nearby and I went to check when this creature jumped out at me. Chase: What was that thing? It looked like something I’ve seen before. Ryder: *glances at the creature which was still trapped in the net* Oh no. Chase: What is it Ryder? Ryder: It’s… it’s… Chase: What? Ryder: A Minecraft Zombie. Chase: A WHAT?! Skye: Guys… what’s the commotion about? I’m trying to get some rest here. Chase: Skye you’re not going to believe this. Skye: Huh? Chase: There was a creature that attacked Ryder and guess what it was. Skye: SOMETHING ATTACKED RYDER? WHAT WAS IT?! Both Ryder and Chase moved aside and let Skye see what was going on and she was in shock after realizing what that creature was. Skye: Oh no… Their loud noises caused all the pups to wake up from their sleep and go towards them. Rocky: What’s going on here? Chase: You guys won’t believe. Zuma: Believe what Chase? Chase: This. *moves to the side revealing the Minecraft zombie* Rubble: *gasps* Marshall: No way! Rocky: What’s that doing here? Zuma: IN ADVENTURE BAY?! Chase: What do you think caused this Ryder? Ryder: I’m not too sure myself. Zuma: Oh I’m pretty sure that this was Mayor Humdinger’s doing. Ryder: Maybe… Chase: We’ll pay him a visit in the morning, right now… let’s get some sleep. Rocky: MARSHALL LOOK OUT!! Marshall: Wait, what? *looks up to the sky and sees an arrow fly towards him* WHOA! *dodges to the side barely missing the arrow which lands on the net, cutting 3 ropes* Chase: Oh no… More arrows flew through the air and landed on Chase’s net, each time cutting at least a few ropes until the zombie was free and taking the opportunity to attack Ryder and the pups. Ryder: What’s going on?! Just then, a skeleton emerged from the shadows and began shooting arrows at his first target which was Rocky. Rocky: HELP! I’M TARGETED! Ryder: This is not right! Ryder then grabbed Rocky and dodged to the side avoiding the arrow before hearing a boom near him. Chase: RYDER, THERE’S A CREEPER! Zuma: What shall we do?! Ryder: RUN AND INFORM THE OTHERS TO EVECUATE! Ryder and the others rushed past the zombie and barely avoiding its hands and dodging a skeleton arrow. After reaching the main street, Ryder looked back and was in shock as he saw numerous zombies, skeletons, creepers, spiders and even some endermen approaching them fast and that meant that he would have to have all the people on Main Street out quickly. Ryder: Alright we don’t have much time, Chase use your megaphone and shout as loud as you can to wake everyone up and tell them to head to the ocean. Chase: Chase is on the case. Ryder: Skye, I need you to fly and keep me informed about the monsters’ position. Skye: Let’s take to the skies. Ryder: The rest of you, help me to direct the people towards the ocean and Marshall, I’ll need you to spray water at the endermen if any of the people stare at them and get them enraged. Marshall: I’m fired up. Ryder: Alright, now let’s move out! The pups and Ryder rushed to do whatever they were supposed to do while Skye took off with her wings to oversee the monster horde while Chase went to the center of the town and Ryder and the rest of the pups went towards the side to guide the people away to the ocean. Chase: Megaphone Ruff! *the megaphone comes out of the pup-pack* ALL OF YOU, WAKE UP NOW!! All the people in Main Street started to emerge from their houses some with confused faces on why they were woken up so early but were quickly snapped out of their tiredness after hearing Chase’s voice. Chase: MONSTERS ARE ATTACKING ADVENTURE BAY, EVECUATE TO THE OCEAN NOW!! Person 1: What monsters? Chase: THEM, TURN TO YOUR LEFT! Person 1: *looks to the left and sees the oncoming horde* He’s right, EVERYONE EVECUATE, FALLOW CHASE’S ORDERS! The wave of people flowed towards the ocean like an unstoppable flood with Ryder and the pups guiding them before Ryder received a call from Skye. Ryder: How’s are the monsters Skye? Skye: Not good, their getting closer, have you informed the farmers and Captain Turbot yet? Ryder: I have done it. As Ryder was talking to Skye, a skeleton looked up and saw her and instantly the surrounding skeletons turned up and started shooting her with arrows. Skye: ARGH! I’VE BEEN FOUND OUT! Ryder: GET OUT OF THERE! Skye: OKAY! IS EVERYONE SAFE?! Ryder: Yes. Skye: Alright, I’m on my way. Skye then flew out of the monster horde, barely avoiding the skeleton’s arrows and headed straight for the ocean where Ryder was but when she got there, instead of seeing everyone escaping in boats away from Adventure Bay, she saw everyone crowding around Ryder and the other pups who were talking to someone that Skye could not recognize just yet but as she neared, she could make out who it was. It was a man that wore a seaman’s clothing with pale blue spectacles. It was Captain Turbot and he looked very weak. Skye then flew down to investigate. Skye: What’s going on? Ryder: Skye good thing you’re here, something attacked Captain Turbot and left him like this. Skye: Who did this? Ryder: More like, what did this. Chase: Ryder he’s waking up. Ryder: Captain Turbot, who did this? Captain Turbot: *weakly* Those things…in the water…they…shot some sort of…laser beam… Ryder: Okay… Captain Turbot: At first they didn’t hurt…but then the color changed from blue too yellow and that’s when it happened. Ryder: What? Captain Turbot: A sharp stinging feeling occurred inside of me and it hurt really bad… at first I taught that it was over but the thing zapped me like 5 times until I fell over the edge of my boat and Walle rescued and brought me here. Ryder: What did they look like? Captain Turbot: Like giant pufferfishes. Ryder: Guardians! Zuma: What are they? Ryder: Another monster in Minecraft that lives in or around the Ocean Monument under the ocean. Person 2: Now what do we do? Person 3: It’s not safe here and it’s not safe in the water too. Person 1: Ryder what shall we… Person 4: Ryder help us! Person 5: Maybe we could… The wave of questions flowed through the crowd as Ryder tried to think of a solution to solve the problem as the monster wave got closer. Marshall: *tugging Ryder’s sleeve* Ryder the monsters are getting closer! Ryder: Okay I have an idea. *raises his voice* EVERYONE GET INTO MY PAW PATROLLER AND LEAVE FAR AWAY FROM ADVENTURE BAY AND DON’T RETURN UNLESS I CALL YOU OKAY?! AND TAKE CAPTAIN TURBOT WITH YOU! Mayor Goodway: But what about you and the pups? Ryder: We will distract them until you all leave and are out of site. Farmer Yumi: But there are too many of them. Mr. Porter: You’ll never be able to hold them off. Ryder: Don’t worry guys, I have a plan. Now go! All the people of Adventure Bay ran towards the Paw Patroller which Ryder Brought with him but before the Paw Patroller was about to leave, Katie turned around and asked Ryder a question. Katie: Are you sure you will be fine? Ryder: I will be fine Katie, don’t you worry. With that, Katie went into the Paw Patroller with Kelly her cat and the huge van drove off leaving only Ryder and the pups left with their vehicles. Rubble: Now what are we going to do Ryder? Ryder: I’ll know what we’re going to do. Fallow me! Chase: Alright! Hope you guys enjoy Chapter 4 of Paw Patrol Meets Minecraft. Be sure to keep an eye out for Chapter 5. Till then Peace Out :)